Warrior Cat Show 3
by flash6004
Summary: Join Flash and the crew as they humlitate and dare famous warriors! Its the third, not the fourth episode. Today's guest: Mothwing! Two tails up!


_**The Warrior Cats Show!**_

**Narrator: Welcome to the 4th**** episode of the Warrior Cats Show! Please welcome, your host Flash!**

**Flash: *waving* Yo, yo! We've got a great show tonight. Welcome my crew!**

_**Rainwillow, Cash, Sloefur, and Smokefang walk in.**_

**Cash: Today, we would like to thank our first commenter: Scarletstar of SouthernClan! **

**Crew: Thanks, Scarletstar!**

**Rainwillow: *glaring at Flash* Anyway, because my forehead has no fur, I have to were this hat.**

_**She lifts up a pretty black hat that had green and blue streaks**_

**Smokefang: Rainwillow, I dunno why your complaining. That's a sweet hat.**

**Flash: YEAH! Anyway, we have to get Mothwing, right?**

_**Smokefang and Cash dash off, return with Mothwing**_

**Mothwing: How in the name of the Mistystar did I get here?**

**Flash: *smiling evilly* WIZARD POWERS!**

**Mothwing: Oh, crap. I've heard of you.**

**Flash: *smiling* Oh, why thank you!**

**Mothwing: That was an insult**

**Flash: Still, I'm famous! **

_**Rolling her eyes, Sloefur straps Mothwing into the Chair.**_

**Flash: *serious face* We know that you share blood with Hawkfrost. **

**Mothwing: Yes.**

**Flash: So you should have his awesome battle skills? You are also part Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt. So you should have awesome battle skills! **

_**Flash's eyes gleam suddenly, and she nods to Cash**_

**Flash: That is why you will be fighting Fox!**

_**The crew shove her into a room, and let a huge fox in.**_

**Mothwing: This is stupid!**

**Sloefur: That's the point, mouse-brain!**

_**Fox lunges forward, and Flash leans against the glass, watching intently. **_

**Flash: Zoom in! Zoom out! In! Out!**

**Rainwillow: Not **_**that **_**again!**

**Smokefang: *covering his ears* Flash, please for the love of StarClan, stop!**

**Flash: In! Out! In! Out!**

**Sloefur: *screaming* QUIT! **

**Flash: Oh, your asking for it, man.**

**Sloefur: *hiss* Dojo Battle!**

_**They are suddenly in karate clothes, with black belts wrapped around their foreheads and waist**_

**Sloefur: HIYA!**

_**She lunges forward. They roll off, wrestling and hissing. **_

**Smokefang: Good, they're gone. Lets talk about them behind their backs**

**Rainwillow: What does this have to do with Mothwing? **

**Cash: Mothwing? *his face turns shocked* MOTHWING!**

_**He lets the golden medicine cat out, bloodied and scarred.**_

**Mothwing: *gasp* I-I'm not a warrior! I'm a freakin' medicine cat! **

**Cash: Oh, can you work for us? **

**Mothwing: Wait, where's Flash and Sloefur?**

**Flash: *dashing back with a huge clump of Sloefur fur and blood all over her* I win! I win! **

_**Sloefur, bloodied as well, stumps after her. **_

**Rainwillow: You stink! Go and shower off! **

**Mothwing: Yeah… I think I'm going to go now…**

**Cash: Wait! You have to do truths! **

_**Mothwing runs away. **_

**Cash: Don't worry. I've got the tranquilizer gun.**

_**Five Hours and a Half Later… **_

_**Flash and Sloefur are sitting in a beanbag, waiting for Mothwing to wake.**_

**Sloefur: I really hate Mothwing**

**Flash: I know, right? The she-cat doesn't even believe in StarClan!**

**Sloefur: I REALLY HATE HER! *she grabs a hammer and throws it at the T.V.* **

**Flash: You are so paying for that!**

**Sloefur: Uh… Give me a sec.**

_**She goes and orders a new one, which comes very quickly.**_

**Delivery Dude: That'll be five hundred dollars**

**Sloefur: *hands him five bucks* I've only got five. **

_**She slams the door in the man's face. A faint grunt is heard.**_

**Mothwing: *staggering* W-what? Your not Willowshine!**

**Flash: GET HER!**

_**Cash advances and ties her to the lie detector. **_

**Flash: *spinning her chair to give a sinister, suspenseful feel* Ok. Do you believe in StarClan.**

**Mothwing: O-of course I do. **

_**ZAP!**_

**Mothwing: I don't! *wail***

**Sloefur: *looking at the cards* Oh, oh! I wanna read that one!**

**Flash: Ok.**

**Sloefur: *spinning in the chair like Flash* Now, do you **_**love **_**Antpelt? **

**Mothwing: Antpelt? Where!**

**Sloefur: I hate you.**

**Mothwing: What?**

**Sloefur: Nothing! **

**Smokefang: *writing down Mothwing's answers* Loves… Antpelt…**

**Flash: My turn! *Sloefur and her change places***

**Flash: Mothwing, what would you say if I made you fight little Molekit of ThunderClan?**

**Mothwing: Ok…**

**Molekit: *entering* ATTACK!**

_**He lungs forward, raking his claws down Mothwing and shredding her**_

**Flash: Molekit, thank you. **

**Molekit: Happy to help, Flash!**

**Flash: Tell Poppyfrost I said hey. **

**Molekit: 'Kay. **

_**He exits. **_

**Mothwing: *staggering* Ugh… I need a medicine cat…**

**Flash: Sorry. No one has applied yet. But, the shows over. Ya' can leave!**

_**She leaves.**_

**Rainwillow: You only have until the sixth episode until we announce the new crew!**

_**Hullo! This is Flash! You see, I need a special team to add to the crew. Your cat could hurt people, be psychotic, and all sorts of wonderful, wonderful things! Here are the things I- and the crew- need! **_

_**If you are interested, make up a cat, comment, place their fur color, eye color, name, Clan, psychotic abilities, what you want, and wait. **_

**Medicine Cat**

**This tops all the others. We really need one of these. If you are interested, you will be very helpful! **

**Cat-Finders**

**You get to bring in the special guest! You even help torture them a little. **

**TPC (Team Psycho Cats!)**

**You get to hurt cats. When Flash wants someone to capture (or destroy) a cat, this could be you!**

**Wizard**

**You get to help Flash do all of her wizard potions and stuff!**

_**Also, help out with the pranks, torture, and ideas. **_

_**No swearing.**_


End file.
